When Worlds Meet
by Kryfar
Summary: Life just got rough for Lucas Demiblade. Join him, Lilly, Alex, Chronos, and HeatherStripe as they try to survive when their worlds meet.


I woke like I did every day. My commander banged on my door shouting, "Wake up!"

"Okay!" I shouted. I hopped out of bed and threw on my white hood and red cloak. I tied red pieces of cloth to my arms. I opened my armory and grabbed my belt. I strapped my hatchet to my right hip and holstered my pistol on my left. I snapped my hidden blade into its place on my wrist. I pulled on my tanned leather pants and tied on my boots. I left my room and proceeded to the mission briefing.

I walked in and was met by my friend, Parshon. It's a weird name, I'll admit, but it made him unique.

"Lucas!" he said, giving me a slap on the shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"Let's just say, I've had better nights." I had barely gotten any sleep last night.

"Was it that dream again?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Have you figured out what it means yet?"

"Believe me. When I figure it out, you'll be the first person I tell."

"Enough chit chat!" my commander roared. "We've got an extremely important contact to eliminate!"

Everyone shut their traps. When the commander demanded silence, he got a silence quiet as death. That's why he's the commander, after all.

"Alright!" he boomed. "We have word of a templar somewhere in the northern part of the Lexington hunting region! He is said to be in possession of an artifact called the 'Circlet of Eden'. I'm assigning Karasine Company to eliminate this man and bring back the artifact! Understood?"

"Sir!" my platoon shouted. "Yes, Sir!"

"Move out!"

I went to the wagon we would use as transport. Inside, I met up with my Company. There was Parshon, Lucile, and someone new. I sat down with Shon and eyed the new recruit.

"You got a name?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yes," he said. "I am Private Blake Shenny."

"Sergeant Lucas Demiblade," I said, gesturing to myself. I pointed at Parshon. "That's Corporal Parshon Jaggen, but you just call him Shon." I nodded towards Lucile. "And that's Officer Lucile Graden. Call her Lu."

He nodded at me and the wagon lurched forward.

"And we're off!" Shon said, smiling.

When we got to the hunting region, the wagon stopped. I could hear voices outside. I drew up my hatchet and my gun. Lu pulled out a long cutlass. Shon hefted a heavy broad axe on his shoulder. The rookie drew up a crossbow and placed a bolt in the chamber. I peeked out of the wagon and identified four contacts. I waited for one to get close to me. One did. He approached the wagon and I reached out, grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him in. Once I did, I thrust my hidden blade through his throat. He died without a sound. The four of us silently stepped out of the wagon. We remained out of sight as I signaled for the rookie to line up a shot. He poked his crossbow around the side of the wagon and let a bolt fly. It hit one of the men square in the back. He loaded another bolt and fired at the next one. One left to kill. I stepped into the open and threw my hatchet forward. It pinned the guy right between the eyes.

"Check the bodies," I said, leaning down next to one of the men. The bolt stuck out of his back, the shaft splattered with blood. I heard the rookie call me.

"Sergeant," he said. "I think I've found something." He held up a small bracelet with blue glass forming a pattern on it.

"That's it," I said. He handed it to me. As I looked at it, I heard a voice call over my shoulder.

"There!" it said. "He has the circlet! Blast him!"

I turned to see three men dressed in black wearing strange helmets. One drew a strange looking gun and aimed it at me. Immediately, I turned to the rookie.

"Catch!" I shouted to him. The gun fired and I threw the artifact. I don't know if he caught it. Everything went black.

When my sight returned, I was lying on my back on what felt like a floor made of metal. I sat up and noticed that I was in a huge cage. I wasn't alone, either. There were four other people in the cage with me. A tall male with jet black hair and a white hoodie, as well as black jeans. The next one was a male on the shorter side wearing a black and white camo hood. Then, there was a girl with red hair wearing a black tank-top and blue jeans. For some reason, she had dog ears and a tail to match. The last one made my jaw drop. It was a girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail with a pink highlight. She wore a grey hoodie and jeans. She had big, beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lucas," I said with a grin. "You?"

"Lilly," she said smiling.

I turned to the tall guy. "What about you?" I asked. "You got a name?"

"Alex," he said with a deep and gravelly voice.

I turned to the other male. He answered without having to be asked.

"Chronos," he said.

The redhead spoke up.

"And I'm HeatherStripe," she said, flashing a smile filled with razor sharp teeth.

The door to the room burst open. A man dressed in a tux walked in and looked at us disappointedly. He turned to the guard that had led him in.

"These are the wrong ones!" he shouted. "What am I to do with these?"

"Sir," the guard said. "These individuals blocked the shot or tricked us into firing on them."

The man stormed out of the room, shouting, "Have them executed!"

Executed? Shit! We had to get out of this cage! I looked around frantically and spotted the control panel. On it was a button that said 'cage door'. Now to find a way to hit it. I looked at Lilly and saw that she was wearing earrings.

"Hey, Lilly," I said. "Give me your hair band." She did as I asked and gave it to me. I placed it on my thumb and index finger. "Now your earring," I said. She handed it to me and I loaded it into the hair band like a bee stinger. I aimed at the button and let fly. It hit the button and the door swung open silently. We all hopped out and went to the control panel. There, our weapons were laid out. I grabbed my hatchet, gun, and hidden blade. Lilly grabbed two daggers with diamond lined blades. HeatherStripe picked up a simple hunting knife. Chronos picked up a spear and two shurikens. Alex hefted a large scythe and a sword with a blade made of black metal. I sheathed my weapons and turned to the others.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Lead the way," HeatherStripe said.

We moved over to the door that the boss (or who I assume was the boss) had left through. I put my back to the wall and took a peek of the other side. There was only one guard at the door. I turned to HeatherStripe and pointed at her hunting knife. She nodded and drew the blade from her belt. She moved to the door and I pushed it open slowly. She stepped through and grabbed the guard's mouth. She flipped her knife upside-down and drove it through the back of his throat. He struggled for a moment then went limp. I gave HeatherStripe a thumbs up and she sheathed her blade.

Footsteps echoed from down the corridor.

"Get out of sight," I whispered.

Chronos and Alex ducked behind the bookcase on the wall. HeatherStripe hid in a large ammo crate on the other wall. Lilly and I hauled the dead guard's body back into the cage room. I looked back out into the corridor and spotted what looked like a air duct high on the wall. Escape! It was merely feet away! The footsteps got closer and two guards appeared from around the corner. Suddenly, I saw Chronos came out of his hiding place and throw a shuriken at both guards. The two of them dropped dead, shurikens stuck into their chests. We all stepped back into the corridor and I pointed at the vent in the wall.

"Good thinking," Alex said with a smile. He pulled out his sword and moved to the panel. He used his sword like a crowbar and pried the grate off. One after the other, we entered the air ducts and crawled to freedom.


End file.
